


《燕归巢》——《前所未见》番外一

by boli_hh



Series: 《前所未见》 [27]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *《前所未见》番外一*讲讲之后的故事~
Series: 《前所未见》 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727680
Kudos: 4





	《燕归巢》——《前所未见》番外一

燕归巢

李东海孕期已经到了快八个月的时候，他肚子格外的大，出入也格外不方便，常常要人扶着才能多走动几圈。李赫宰不放心他一个人在家，又怕他胡思乱想，自从肚子大了起来以后连公司都不去，除非是要给李东海买吃的，平日里大门不出二门不迈。  
他们住的这套房子离度假村很近，远离城市的喧嚣。别墅仿照了古欧洲式的装修，客厅里还有个壁炉，花园里特意为了李东海栽了一排花草。  
李东海喜欢这种有情调的东西，喜欢窝在壁炉旁边的摇椅上小憩，从旁边的大窗户可以看到外边的风景。  
待产的生活平静又安稳，李东海偶尔想起以前，竟会觉得好像已经过去很久了似的。当时在漩涡中的挣扎和痛苦，还有刚从牢笼中解脱的惊魂未定寝食难安，好像都已经飞离他的生活。他甚至不会做噩梦，也梦不到那些可怕的事，每晚梦里都是鸟语花香的花田里，被一双大手紧紧攥在手里，朦胧能看到不远处一个小身影在跌跌撞撞的跑着。

李赫宰回家一开门，看到的就是李东海搭着毛毯昏昏欲睡的样子，头一点一点的，手里拿着书。他站在原地笑了笑，然后脱掉外套快步走过去，不顾地板冷硬单膝跪在旁边摸了摸高高隆起的腹部，然后和费力撑起身体的李东海接吻。  
“我回来了…”  
他赶紧按住要起身的人“别动别动，你就坐着。”

“坐了一天了，医生让我多走走。”李东海一手扶着腰一手抓着椅背，手指已经微微泛白才将自己撑着站起来。他长吁口气，旁边alpha立马粘过来扶住他，手臂一环将他搂进怀里。

“腰疼不疼？我看你腿好像有点肿。”

“还行…”李东海将垂落的头发别到耳后，抚着自己的腹部浅笑。  
他很喜欢现在的生活，虽然有时候有些辛苦，不过比起以前，现在已经像是活在梦境中了。  
李赫宰陪他慢慢地走，讲起白天的那些琐碎的事，都不是什么精彩的故事，但李东海听的津津有味。末了，李赫宰拉着李东海的手。

“今天看我哥筹办婚宴才想起来，我们都没有去度蜜月，等孩子出生咱们补上。”

李东海闻言笑了笑，蜜月也没有那么重要，只要他们能保得肚子里的小家伙平安降生就好。  
李赫宰笑眯眯的亲了下他的鼻尖。

“哥哥你可不许拒绝我，你不想度蜜月，我还想呢。说好了，我们到时候可不许带孩子去。”李赫宰陪着李东海走了几圈，到楼梯前弯下腰把人抱起来。

“过几天我哥的婚宴，我想带你一起去，你也出出门。”

“我不去…我现在这样，还是别出去了。”李东海垂着头，想也没想便拒绝。  
他用手指轻轻摸了摸自己的脸颊，他最近长了许多的斑，孩子分走了太多的营养，又把他折腾的够呛，他现在脸色没有以前好看，整个人都显得臃肿。李何彦的婚礼许多媒体和上流人士都会参加，他虽然明白李赫宰的用意，但他想到自己露面可能会出现的一些不必要的谈论，有些瑟缩。  
说话间他们已经走到卧室，李赫宰小心翼翼扶着他坐下，然后弯下腰摸摸李东海的脸，把脸侧的小手握在手里。

“你现在怎么了？哥哥，你跟以前一样好看。”

“你又哄我，我又不是不会照镜子。”  
李东海小声惊叫，随即摸摸肚子。不等他开口，李赫宰立马蹲下身子，把头靠到李东海腹部。小家伙在肚子里折腾起来，李东海把衣服下摆撩起来，肚皮被撑得有些可怖，不过已经能看到小家伙在肚子里折腾的时候的变换形状。  
小家伙似乎很有精力，完全不知道自己把omega爸爸折腾得吃不好睡不好。他在里头先翻了个身，然后伸伸手脚，肚皮上登时鼓起一块。李赫宰嘿嘿傻笑看着，小心把手贴到上面碰了碰。  
“第一次接头成功～！”

李东海扑哧笑出声，揉了揉李赫宰的头发。

李何彦婚礼那天排场很大，他是李家的第一继承者，虽然兄弟两人很和睦，没有那些勾心斗角，但外人眼里总是分个顺序的。  
李东海最后还是去了，他禁不住李赫宰劝，什么都愿意听李赫宰的，被alpha哄着软磨硬泡几天，终于肯点头答应。他本来也是该来的，他能有今天，他们能有今天，除了李赫宰紧紧握住他的手以外，李何彦才是真正拯救了他们的人。这个大哥虽然一句不提，但李东海心里都清楚。

李何彦的婚礼有电视转播，专门腾出一个时间段来转播李何彦婚礼入场的画面。让人意想不到的是一直低调的李东海这一次也露面，他和李赫宰的车混在宾客之中。暗金色的宾利缓缓开过来后，一侧后车门打开，李赫宰率先下车站出来。  
他正了正西装，从车尾快步绕到另一边拉开车门，小心翼翼扶着李东海出来。Omega月份已大，扶着自己的腹部费力站起来，随即被alpha搂进怀里，一路小心护着走向楼梯。

李东海一直低着头，他不太敢这样正大光明的出现在众人面前，尤其是这样特殊的时候。他怀着孩子没有以前好看，衣服也穿不了什么，宽大的长衣一直到膝盖处，看起来和正装的场合不符。  
李赫宰扶着人走过媒体路，他转向李东海亲了亲额头，鼓励道。  
“哥哥，转过去咱们拍张照。”

“不要……”李东海轻轻皱起眉，攥紧李赫宰的衣服下摆。  
他真的很容易自卑，过往的经历在他来到全新的土地也没能被遗忘，他们婚礼那天有许多媒体用长长的文章来讲述了他上一段失败痛苦的回忆。为了新闻博得更多的眼球，自然也不会用什么好的词汇，他连累李赫宰也被不大不小的嘲讽一通，有人调侃李家二少爷是回收站，也有人说这个少爷名存实亡，富家子弟哪有接盘二婚omega的。  
他都看得到，只是没有表现出来，怕李赫宰知道以后还要再来哄自己。他想让李赫宰在家庭中轻松些，许多事情都自己吞进肚子里了。

李赫宰坚定地握住他的手，在快门声中牵着他转过去，面对大大小小的镜头并排站在一起。李赫宰牵起嘴角，只给了十几秒的时间便立刻欠了欠身子，十分抱歉。

“抱歉，各位，我的omega不方便拍太久。”

他说完，转过身陪李东海顺着楼梯的一侧慢慢走着，把正中的地方留给后面的人。  
李东海一直不作声，吃力缓慢的上楼梯。他每走一步都要小心翼翼，肚子挡住了他看脚下的视线，全靠李赫宰在旁边指引。

“要不要我抱你？”

李东海摇摇头，摸了摸扶在腰间的手。  
“陪我走吧，这样就很好。”

他们一路受到许多注目，李赫宰专心陪李东海走路，头也不抬安慰敏感的omega。  
“别想太多，你是我们家人，来参加婚礼怎么了。”

“我知道的，我没多想。”李东海小声回答，手心已经出汗。他好紧张，怕自己被拍到什么奇怪的照片给李赫宰丢脸，又觉得自己现在不够好看。  
李赫宰扶着他坐到椅子上，然后自己坐到旁边，二话不说先把李东海的椅子拉到自己身旁，摸摸肚子。

“一会多吃点，不舒服记得告诉我。”

“赫宰…别这么近，别人在看我们…”李东海慌乱收回视线，他们两个人的椅子挨在一起，不大不小一声拉椅子的摩擦声让附近的人都看过来，李东海一下子脸红。  
李赫宰却一点也没有感觉似的，垂眸替他倒饮料，然后把外套脱下来披在他肩上。

“别想太多，你看他们好像怎么似的，其实自己心里在想什么他们自己清楚。等咱们孩子出生，以后还有的他们羡慕呢。”

李何彦结束婚礼流程下来敬酒先来了家人这桌，他带着自己的omega走过来，按住努力想起身的李东海。  
“快坐快坐，你不方便，坐着就行。”

“东海说你婚礼他怎么都应该来参加，要不我就不带他来了。等我俩吃完饭就先走了，晚上宴会不参加了，我也就不去了，回家陪他。”  
李赫宰站起身，碰了碰李何彦的酒杯，另一手搭在李东海的肩膀，向自己这一侧拢了拢。

“不来也没事，回去好好照顾人家，我看脸色怎么不好。”李何彦皱了下眉，拍拍李赫宰的肩。  
“你在家都干什么了，光气人家了是吧。我看着脸色可比上次见面差多了，没好好吃东西？”

李赫宰哎哟一声拍了下头，“哥你也说我，刚刚爸妈才给我骂了一顿。”

“骂你几句还不行，omega都照顾不好，孩子出来你怎么带啊。全靠人家？你是不是想累死omega，小心被保护协会盯上。”  
李何彦无语，碰了下李赫宰的酒杯“今天我婚礼，改天再说你。”

“改天我才不见你！”李赫宰吐了吐舌头，等李何彦走远才坐下，笑着摸摸李东海的脸。  
“听见了吧哥哥，都怪我没好好照顾你呢。”

“你已经很好了。”  
李东海微微倾斜，靠着李赫宰的胸膛放松身体。

李赫宰和李东海在婚礼现场的露面不止他们国家的人很感兴趣，遥远故土同样关注。李赫宰家里的生意涵盖两国大部分产业，李何彦的婚礼通过电视频道实时转播了入场，现场视频传进了监狱的电视。  
黎疆坐在食堂的冷硬板凳上，吃完午饭后的一段时间是娱乐时间，可以在划定的范围内自由活动。政治犯的监狱生活比起那些重刑犯稍稍好过一些，虽然他们身上的罪比那些人还要重。  
他静静坐在那里，仰着头，专注地看着电视。上面的画面正播放到李赫宰和李东海从车上下来，李东海肚子已经大到宽松的大衣都遮不住的时候，人也长了些肉，微微低着头紧紧挨着李赫宰而站。  
旁边有人指着电视画面窃窃私语，黎疆好似全然听不见，他已经很长很长的时间没有见到过李东海。之前他要求见李东海，检察院的人告诉他李东海拒绝了很多次，最后干脆翻了脸，而且omega怀孕了，他们不能违反omega保护条例。  
所有的人都对李赫宰和李东海结成一对感到好奇，转播的画面跟随他们许久，直到下一个人已经站在了拍照的地方才从李东海身上移走镜头。黎疆在镜头移开前的最后一秒，仍贪恋地望着电视里走路有些不便的omega。  
他进来了这么久，外边那些omega们他几乎不怎么挂念，只是突然从某一刻开始很想见到李东海。他不知道自己为什么会这样，也不明白为什么会挂念早已离婚的omega。黎疆将头转到一侧出神地想着，李赫宰和李东海的婚礼没有公开形式举行，没有人拍到他们当时的样子，不过他猜，李东海肯定不是他们结婚时那样，面容死灰，像个牵线木偶一样机械的完成仪式。他仔细看着电视，终于从角落里找到李赫宰李东海缓慢上楼梯的身影。  
黎疆望着有些蹒跚的李东海，心里感到苦涩。

他怀孕了…

黎疆那天在食堂里一直坐到电视转播结束，其他人都去操场放风了，他仍然坐在那里，一动不动，犹如一尊雕像。  
没人知道他在想什么，连他自己也想不清楚。

李东海已经快到足月，晚上经常睡不好。最近在年底，李赫宰忙于股东大会，经常跟着李何彦出去开会应酬。李东海晚上有时抽筋腿疼醒来，咬唇忍住呻吟，盯着满额头的汗忍下钻心的疼痛，费力坐起来给自己揉腿。  
他不忍心叫醒李赫宰，许多时候不舒服都干脆自己扛过来。只不过总是会在第二天被李赫宰发现，alpha皱着眉头认真告诉他要叫醒自己，这个孩子不是李东海自己的，血缘的另一头还连着李赫宰。  
李东海在夜里心悸惊醒，他实在是被肚子压的不舒服，胸口发闷好像要被闷死在床上一样。现在时间已经后半夜，李赫宰在旁边睡得正香，肉肉的唇瓣无意识张开，卧室内茶香沉静的飘着。  
李赫宰忙着工作，还不忘分神精挑细选他生产的医院，整天到处跑，还得按时回来陪他。李东海想把李赫宰叫醒，手伸到一半又收了回去。他一个人在夜里动作缓慢地起身，只不过睡了一觉，不知怎么双腿又肿了起来。李东海坐在床边，一手撑在身后才缓解了腰部的压力，慢慢抚着肚子终于觉得胸口的闷气消散些许。

李赫宰发觉身旁无人，在夜里迷迷糊糊醒来。他深吸口气吐出，终于清醒，坐在床上发呆一阵才下床。卧室套间外的亮着灯，李东海估计在那。  
他走出房间，看见李东海靠着沙发昏昏欲睡。一手撑在身后支撑，另一手在抚摸肚子，顺着圆鼓鼓的腹部慢慢滑动，头歪到一侧似是睡着。李赫宰轻手轻脚靠过去，心疼的皱起眉。

“宝贝？”

“嗯…嗯？你怎么醒了？”李东海睡眼惺忪地望着李赫宰，他看了看周围，恍然大悟。  
“是不是灯太亮了，我关了吧，你快去睡。”

“东海，我去睡那你在这干嘛？”李赫宰蹲下身子，握住李东海的手“孩子又闹你了？”

“不是…晚上挺乖的。”李东海困的眼睛都睁不开，他坐久了又开始腰疼，躺着还总觉得胸口发闷，怎么都不舒服。  
“我躺着喘不上气，太闷了，你快去睡吧，我坐一会就好了。”

李赫宰没动，望着他良久轻轻叹气。  
“你怎么什么事都不告诉我，东海啊，你也稍微依赖我一下。”

“我不是…你明天还要去公司，我就是有点不舒服，一会就好了。”李东海怕人不高兴，委屈的咬住下唇小声辩解。  
李赫宰又叹气，起身揉了揉李东海的头发转身回屋。  
李东海在他身后看着，目光有些复杂，随即低落的垂下头。自己可能惹赫宰不高兴了，他不是不想依赖alpha，只是觉得自己有时候会太添麻烦。怀孕时候的不舒服比起以前来说简直不值一提，那么难熬的时候都过来了，现在这些难过他不觉得难以忍受。  
李赫宰转身回屋抱个被子的功夫，omega在外头已经自顾自伤心起来了，小花无精打采地缩在沙发上，听到他走出来的声音抬起头，可怜兮兮地望过来，眼角已经有些湿润。  
李赫宰有些无奈，走过去放下被子，然后探身用鼻子蹭了蹭李东海的脸。

“哥哥，口是心非的滋味好受吗？”

李东海眨了眨眼，目光中流露出一丝委屈。  
李赫宰弯腰把李东海抱起来，抱着他斜靠着沙发半倚，再把被子拉上来盖住两个人的身体。李东海无意识的撅起唇，把额头抵在李赫宰颈窝。他额头抵着动脉附近，皮肤表面一跳一跳的，沉稳有力。  
被子一直拉到李东海肩膀处，李赫宰亲了亲人。

“我抱着你睡吧，不舒服要告诉我，我陪着你。”

李东海动了动，似乎还想说什么。李赫宰立刻在唇上啄了一口，按着李东海的头靠在自己肩膀。

“好好好别跟我争了，是我想抱着你睡好不好？”

Omega轻哼了一声，乖乖靠着他闭上眼睛。他也许真的需要李赫宰尽最大可能呵护，靠着李赫宰的角度正正好好，人肉靠垫又软又热，他窝在李赫宰怀里没一会就开始涌上睡意，之前的不适和躁动也慢慢消失。Alpha的信息素将他包裹在怀里，大手轻轻拍着背哄他。  
李东海在陷入睡眠前心里感叹，他真的没办法离开李赫宰，一秒钟都不行。他需要李赫宰的陪伴，需要自己的alpha。

打破他们悠闲平静生活的是李何彦带回来的一封信，说是邮寄到了公司那边，虽然收件人是李何彦，但他拆开信封以后发现里面是又一封信，写的李赫宰收。他也不知道是什么，就带给李赫宰了。  
在度假村附近的宁静的别墅里，李赫宰坐在明亮的客厅拆开了信，他看清里边的纸以后瞳孔急剧收缩，把那封信又扔回茶几。

那是一封从监狱里寄出来的，经过好几次转寄来的信，寄信人是黎疆，给李东海的。

李赫宰盯着那封信，犹豫半天还是没把信扔进垃圾桶里。他不该让李东海看见，也不该让怀着孩子的omega受到惊吓，可这是一封给李东海的信，他自作主张扔掉似乎也不太合适。  
他不知道把信留下来的决定是不是对的，或许在李东海看来可能更像是在试探，但他只是希望李东海也能知晓这件事，他不想打着什么旗号瞒着李东海。

李赫宰上楼去找人，李东海正好推门出来，见到他立马笑起来，张开手臂要抱抱。李赫宰快步走过去抱住他，按照惯例亲了亲两边的脸颊。

“我今天去见我哥了。”

“我知道，你不见你哥还能见谁。”李东海挽着李赫宰的胳膊。  
上一次检查过后医生仍然嘱咐他多运动，李赫宰和他商量每天没事就走一走，只要李赫宰在家就能陪他走动。他慢慢下楼，走到客厅眼尖注意到客厅上的白信封。  
李赫宰牵起他的手。

“这个信是寄到公司去的，我哥说里边是写着给我的，我刚刚打开看了一眼。”

“哦，现在怎么还有人写信啊。”李东海随口应道。

李赫宰脸上神情有些古怪，又踌躇片刻才开口。  
“东海…这个信，是黎疆写的，给你的。”  
他见人立刻睁大眼睛看自己，赶紧摆摆手解释“我没看他写什么，信封拆开又是一个信封，说是给你的，从监狱里发出来的。”

李东海抿起嘴，黎疆怎么会写信给自己，就像那个时候检察院说黎疆要见自己一样，他又感觉到那种宛若看见数不清的小虫子顺着柱子一起爬上来一样的恐惧。他站在原地，深吸口气吐出，终于压下那股条件反射涌上来的恐惧感。  
他转过头看着李赫宰，然后小步蹭着靠过去。

“怎么还邮到你哥那去了。”

李赫宰挺直身体，扶着李东海的腰慢慢揉着，“我今天看完所有的医院了，给你选好了一个，咱们到时候住VIP病房，我看了介绍，都不用推出病房的，省得突然换环境你会害怕，我也可以在旁边陪着你。”

“好，我听你的就行。”李东海抱住李赫宰的脖子，在颈侧落下吻。  
“辛苦了，孩子爸爸～”

李赫宰明显变得不自在，从脖子一路红到额头，半天没说出话，拍了下李东海的臀。

“哥哥别乱说…”

李东海望着他，嘿嘿笑了起来，他一改往日害羞敏感的样子，眨着漂亮的眼睛亮晶晶地看着李赫宰。  
“孩子爸爸？”  
“赫宰你是在害羞吗？”

Alpha脸颊突然爆红，唬着脸使劲掐了下他的屁股。李东海咯咯笑着，被李赫宰扶着走向花园，他被alpha规定了每天必须围着院子走三圈以上。  
出门后李东海仔细看着大门前的台阶，小心翼翼走着，他像是完全不经意一般提到茶几上那封让李赫宰纠结的信，好像只是在谈论今天天气很好。

“信就扔了吧，我不想看。”

李赫宰脚下顿了一下，又立刻接上。  
李东海还是那样，扶着自己靠在他怀里。Omega心情没有太剧烈的起伏，信息素安静缠绕于两人之间，和茶香融为一体。

“他想说什么都无所谓，我不想知道。”

李赫宰应了一声，陪李东海慢慢围着花园散步。孩子很快就要出生了，离他们搬进自己的小家也不远了，之后他们除了彼此还有延续他们血脉的小朋友。  
那封信放在茶几上无人问津，从窗口吹进来的风将信和空信封一齐吹落在地。窗外，李赫宰和李东海并肩同行，走到一半时李东海突然哎呀一声，停下来摸了摸自己的肚子。他注意到李赫宰有些慌张的神色笑了笑，握着alpha的手贴到自己的腹部。

“摸摸，孩子刚刚突然踢了我一下，有点疼。”

闻言，李赫宰轻轻用手指点了点。  
“小家伙，不许欺负爸爸。”

李东海笑眯眯地看着，挽着李赫宰的手臂把头靠过去。

喻子时后来又飞回来见了李何彦。他当时结束了最后对黎疆的报复，本想一死了之，是李何彦发现不对，及时来救了他。他在医院醒来后李何彦陪在旁边，见他醒来淡淡开口。

“我不会劝你，我只是告诉你一声。他巴不得你死，以后可以翻盘，反正死人是不能开口的，也不能反驳。你自己算，合不合适。”

喻子时最后还是接受了李何彦的好意，带着他给的钱去欧洲重新求学，他小时候也有过梦想，曾被口头承诺过乖乖听话安排他跟名师学习。  
他这次来找李何彦只是来这里旅游采风，想起李何彦和李赫宰的家在这边，所以顺便拜访一下自己的恩人。  
他到李何彦公司楼下时正好赶上李赫宰一家三口从大厦里出来，李赫宰单手抱着扎羊角辫的女儿，另一只手牵着李东海，一家三口说说笑笑向外走。喻子时顺着风听到传来的稚嫩童声，咿咿呀呀的说话。他站在那里看着，李东海不知道说了什么，不好意思的笑着，用另一只手环住李赫宰牵自己的手臂撒娇。  
喻子时看着他们走远，轻轻笑了起来。正午时分的阳光明媚灿烂，他抬头望了望天空，收回目光走进大厦。

“您好，麻烦帮我通传一声，我是喻子时，特意来拜访李先生的。”

-THE END-


End file.
